Downhole tools for use in a variety of wellbore applications are often disposed in the wellbore on a tubing string. The tubing may be connected to the tool by a disconnect that permits disconnection of the tool if, for example, the tool becomes stuck in the wellbore. By applying a tensile load or other input, the disconnect releases the tool to permit withdrawal of the tubing.
In some instances, a tool such as a retrievable packer is set in the wellbore for conducting operations such as drill stem testing. At a point in time, a stinger can be run into the wellbore to connect with the retrievable packer, release it, and remove it from the wellbore. In some instances the packer release mechanism is damaged or otherwise inoperable resulting in the stinger disconnecting without releasing the packer from the wellbore. To address this problem, some stingers have been modified to ensure a more robust and secure connection with the retrievable packer. However, this more robust connection can result in the inability to disconnect from the packer or other tool if it remains engaged or stuck in the wellbore.